The Council and The Avengers (Up for Adoption)
by dzeebest
Summary: After the giant war the campers of camp Jupiter and camp half-blood create a sort of Olympian council on Earth, but it all changes when the avengers start seeing members of the council saving people time and time again.
1. The Start of The Council

**AN: All characters are owned by Rick Riordan and Marvel unless I make any of them up, so please don't sue me!**

 _3rd Person P.O.V:_

It was two weeks after the second giant war and people had started to settle. Hecate and Hades had been given thrones and tensions between the camps were at an all time low. Everyday both camps were getting new campers and everything was great. The only problem was that after the giant war Chiron had decided to retire and the Camp Half Blood was left to make emergency new leaders. The gods of Rome had also decided that they didn't like the idea of the preatorship anymore and left their kids to come up with a new way of governing themselves.

in the end with the combined wit of Reyna, Annabeth, and Piper ( what she is actually pretty smart ) they came up with a new method of governing. They would create a council. It would be a lot like the Olympian council in which case it had 14 members but would be unlike it in the way that no one held more power than anyone else *cough Zeus cough* .

Each person on the actual Olympian Council had a representative if possible. There was a Roman one and a Greek one and there was even a representative of the satyrs and nymphs in the council as well

For the Greeks the members of the council were as follows in no particular order. Percy for Poseidon, Annabeth for Athena, Thalia for Zeus, Pollux for Dionysus, Piper for Aphrodite, Leo for Hephaestus, Will for Apollo, Nico for Hades, Phoebe for Artemis, Katie for Demeter, Lou Ellen for Hecate, Travis and Connor for Hermes which made up for there being no Hera representative, Grover for the satyrs, and Clarisse for Ares

The Roman's version of the council which they insisted in calling the Unitatis (If you don't know what it means look it up. ) consisted of Jason for Jupiter, Dakota for Bacchus, Reyna for Bellona, who replaced Juno, Hazel for Pluto, Frank for Mars, and a few other members who they were still deciding on admitting.

Each person on The Council had their full potential unlocked by their godly parent or patron. Some were huge buffs in power and some were much smaller changes.

The Stoll brothers were given super speed but the downfall to it was that it made their ADHD act up even more afterwards.

Clarisse was given a sort of resistance to all mortal weapons as we'll as increased strength with the downside meaning she was a little slower.

Annabeth was given the ability to read mind with the downside being that if she read too many at a time or In a row it would give her a headache.

Thalia was given the ability to turn lightning into anything she could imagine as long as she knew whatever the object was we'll enough and it wasn't alive.

Grover was given the ability to go a lot longer without food as well as being able to sense other living things nearby

Katie was given the ability to create food out of nothing but the food only tasted as good as her cooking which while decent on most dishes could be dreadful on others like making lasagna.

Leo was given the ability to actually fly with his fire so he was just like the human torch. His flames were so strong it required either a lot of water to put it out like a lake of water or some enchanted water.

Pollux was given the ability to control vines to his whim using them for both shields or whips.

Calypso was made a member of the council as well but wasn't given any powers except for her servants which she got back.

Lou Ellen was given maybe the most interesting ability of all giving her the ability to control the power of color which at first may sound useless was actually really good at pulling the color from her enemies clothing and such and than turning the color into a clone to fight for her.

Nico was given the ability to have better stamina so he could shadow travel better as well as he was given the ability to turn something into a shadow if he concentrated hard enough.

Will was given the ability to manipulate light as well as pull the light force of something like a plant and then use it to heal someone.

Piper was given a sort of extension of her power over charm speak allowing her to control people's emotions as longs as she knew the person or could see their face.

Phoebe (yes in this story she doesn't die like in blood of Olympus) was given increased hunting skills as well as control over all wild animals.

Finally we have Percy and his power was really a doozy he was given control over not just water but ice, blood, poison, mist (the real kind not magical), and a better control over his earthquake powers.

Now for the Romans or at least the members of the council that they have decided on already.

Jason was given more power over air not just being able to fly but able to levitate things as well, kind of like the force.

Reyna was given better battle instincts, reflexes and a much higher pain tolerance which was great in case she was say stabbed with a spear she would be able to keep on going without feeling a thing.

Frank was given the full power of shape shifting and was able to change his appearance and height at will

Dakota was given the same powers as Pollux except he also got a super high alcohol and poison tolerance level

Lastly for the Romans Hazel was given the ability to jewel travel which was like shadow travel except instead of going into shadows she was going through the minerals in the earth.

And if you think it stops there than you are sorely mistaken because the member of the great prophecy as well as Reyna and Nico were given a little extra power nothing special just an immunity to all mortal blades and sleep darts as well as being able to run a lot faster than a normal human being but not as fast as the Stolls.

There was a portal created between the two camps so that the the counselors and campers could communicate with each other.

A base was built inside of a pocket dimension, a gift from Hephaestus, that was fully equipped with everything they would need. It was a 6 story building each floor housing 5 people each with their own individual customization's. It was equipped with a pool, a meeting room, training facility, and recreation room. If they needed something it would just appear and the house would get bigger to accommodate.

For a while everything was bliss, but that all changed when Percy saw some monsters in New York and decided to fight them...

 **AN: So What did you think I did this at 3am so I'm super tired so please excuse me if there are any mistakes for the rest of the Roman counselors should they be OC's or should I look through the book and find more people? Leave you're answer in the comments below the majority will win. Anyway thanks!**

 **P.S I'm also on Wattpad**

 _-Dzeebest_


	2. The First Encounter

**AN: I was able to find a couple roman demigods but I still don't have a child for Vulcan or Trivia. The new Roman council is as follows. Jason for Jupiter, Michael for Venus, Leila for Ceres, Gwen for Mercury, Bobby for Apollo, Reyna for Bellona (which replaces Juno),no one for Minerva because she doesn't have kids, No one for Diana because the hunters are already there, Hazel for Pluto, Frank for Mars, and Dakota for Bacchus. Anyway, enjoy!**

 _3rd Person P.O.V:_

It was just a normal day in New York City and a certain Perseus Jackson was walking in the park having a good time. It had been the first day in a while where he didn't have to deal with council stuff. He was happy that he could help out everyone but man was it tiring dealing with all the other campers requests.

Just yesterday he had to solve a problem over some of the rules of the portal. Apparently, some people who he would not name *cough Travis and Connor Stoll cough* were pranking people as soon as they arrived from out of the portal. So that was a fun use of his time.

He was just thinking about maybe going to visit his parents when he heard a feminine scream come from his right.

Standing there were three hellhounds cornering a girl most likely a demigod. So Percy did the only natural thing. He yelled at it and then proceeded to throw a rock at their heads. And while the rock was only meant to get their attention he accidentally used some of his earth powers and the rock actually killed one of them. Oops, he was still getting used to having that power.

The other two hellhounds looked like a weird mix between a both confused and startled Pitt bull. They probably weren't expecting to meet one of the council here much less _the_ Percy Jackson.

Stories had started to spread in the monster community about him. Most of them had stopped calling him Percy or dare even mention his other name Perseus, no most called him Hurricane which was fitting because both his temper and strength were that of a hurricane in the sense that they were both loud and strong.

Since the other Hellhounds were just standing there Percy must have thought that maybe they were waiting for him to do something, so something he did. He threw another rock, however, this time the Hellhounds saw it coming and dodged it. Or so they thought until the rock curved in midair and still hit the hellhound killing that one as well.

Now the Last hellhound now had two choices either die by another stray rock or leave with its tail between its legs and get teased by his other comrades later.

Fortunately for the hellhound, the choice was made for him when the little girl lit her hands on fire and burned the hellhound

Percy then went up to the girl and checked her for injuries. She seemed suspicious of him but soon realized that he was just a good guy trying to help her. She looked well enough only a couple cuts and bruises which Will or someone else from the Apollo cabin would be able to heal easily.

Percy than grabbed her and mist traveled back to camp getting there in a matter of seconds. Unknown to him however there was a person who was at the park who saw the whole thing and was going to report it to Fury. He then asked her what was her name and she replied with Kayla. As soon as she said it a giant hammer appeared above her with and SPQR underneath it. That was the new way people were claimed. If you were a Roman Demigod than you had an SPQR underneath your claim if you were Greek you had an Omega.

"Well that's too bad," he thought "I was looking forward to showing her around, but I guess it can't be helped."

He then took her over to the portal and explained to her about her parentage and how she would probably have to live in Camp Jupiter from now on but could visit her parents or Camp Half-Blood whenever she wanted. When he came upon the subject of her parents however she started to cry saying that she didn't want to go back to her step-dad since he always hit her.

This made Percy angry and it was all he could do to not start an earthquake or a tsunami when he heard the news. He decided he would have to find her father and have words with him later.

They then went through the portal to her new home where he personally walked her over to Reyna's house. He had to make sure that she had a good place in the legion with powers like that. "I wonder how Leo would feel knowing that now there was another demigod with fire powers like him" he mused.

After talking to Reyna he went back to Camp Half-Blood to enjoy the rest of his day off if he could only find Annabeth...

 **AN: Anyway how was that I know that it was a little short actually 400 words shorter than the last one but I'm trying to make sure I upload at least once a day. Also if you check chapter one I added Calypso in kind of as a representative for Hera. So I hope you liked it!**

 _-Dzeebest_


	3. Up For Adoption

So I don't really know how to say this but I think I'm going to have to put this story up for Adoption. I'm just too busy with school and since I just got into the distinguished scholar's program I just don't think that I'm going to be able to keep up. At least this way if someone else with more time and better writing skills can take over and it can become a real masterpiece. If you are interested email me at dzeebest


End file.
